Many banks, savings and loan institutions, finance companies etc. give out small gifts that are intended to encourage saving or are otherwise connected with money. These gifts should be useful for their intended purpose and they should be inexpensive, otherwise no bank will be willing to distribute them in large quantities.
Gifts of this sort frequently take the form of some sort of billfold or purse since such an item has the necessary connotation of thrift and saving. Additionally, the institution's name is usually embossed on the item as a gentle reminder to the user that he should add to his account.
Unfortunately the ideas of low cost and great utility usually don't go with each other, since a billfold that has utility usually requires enough manufacturing steps to raise its cost above what an institution is willing to pay for a gift that will be given away in large numbers. Conversely, a low cost billfold either looks cheap or is so flimsy that it reflects against the organization that gives it out.
What is needed therefore is a billfold that requires a minimum of manufacturing operations so that most of its cost can be in the material from which it is made, and which has enough utility to assure that it will be used by those who receive it.